Haruhi and Mori 30 themes
by StitchWitch
Summary: 30 Themes about the romance of Haruhi and Mori


Matchmaking Knightmasters, cousins, royals, and knights

_So. I'm doing 30 themes, for a group that isn't really well known, where I have never seen a 30 themes…._

_Mori Haruhi, my faves._

_I wish, but no, I own nothing._

_**Save**_

Haruhi didn't mean to get caught up by Tamaki, and the twins, like that, but she's glad Mori was there to save her.

_**Bunny**_

Both of them have one thing in common- they tend to end up looking after Hunny's bunny, usa-chan.

_**Sleepy**_

Mori was sleepy, when he called her cute- it was obviously a delusion. Right?

_**Surprise**_

She didn't expect to get stuck playing truth or dare with the twins- and she didn't expect to be dared to kiss any of them. She surprised them all, when she shyly kissed Mori.

_**Silence**_

In the silence of the place she studies, Mori comes to ask her why. When she tells him she has a crush on him, he doesn't get angry, but kisses her, telling her without words that he feels the same way.

_**Happiness**_

Hunny is very pleased when he sees their happiness, after catching them kissing one day as he comes out of kendo. He glomps them both so hard they fall to the ground.

_**Chuckle**_

Kyoya doesn't seem shocked at all- when they tell him, the true king of the host club, he just lets loose a small chuckle and mumbles something about a betting pool.

_**Screams**_

The twins scream with laughter when Haruhi tells them she and Mori are dating, so stop hitting on her- they quickly fall into silence when the large senior sneaks up behind her and kisses her, hugging her and asking if there is a problem.

_**Rant**_

Tamaki treats them all to a truly funny rant when he finds out, although Haruhi and Mori sneak out partway through.

_**Exhaustion**_

It's been a long day- exhaustion is the only reason she has for falling asleep on him as he coaches her on physics. Right?

_**Touchy-Feely**_

Neither of them are extremely touchy feely, so when he kisses her after the twins have started arguing with Tamaki and he pulls her out of the middle, she blushes and is quite stunned.

_**Leaving**_

At his graduation party, she has to shove back tears. She knows she shouldn't cry, but she doesn't want to see him leaving.

_**Visit**_

He visits every chance he gets. Her father, who finds out at the graduation party, goes wild dressing her up.

_**Accidents**_

She calls him Mori-sempi, once, when he scares her after she hasn't slept for three days. He scolds her and puts her to bed, telling her to rest more. And that calling him Takashi isn't that hard.

_**Graduation**_

They all throw her a graduation party, and she is more than surprised when he drops on one knee to propose. He's even more surprised when she says yes.

_**Nerves**_

Haruhi feels out of place, wearing the white dress that the twins have made just for her.

_**Night**_

That night is their first time- she discovers he is quite ticklish, and he finds out that she isn't.

_**Morning**_

They have a routine in the morning- they get dressed, and they take turns cooking so she can review case notes.

_**Court**_

She never meant to embarrass the court judge- it was just that nobody expected Kassonada (Yes, mispelt, but I like it better this way) to take the legal route. Mori laughs, when she tells him at home.

_**Discoveries**_

When she finds out she's pregnant, he is so excited he dances her around the kitchen. She's so stunned by it, she doesn't protest him taking her out to dinner.

_**Hormones**_

He puts up with her, even when she is hormonal enough to yell at him. He gets MUCH better at ducking.

_**Love**_

The moment they see their daughter, they both fall in love all over again.

_**Babysitters**_

Who expected the twins to be such great babysitters? They certainly enjoy it, and it means the couple gets time to themselves.

_**Wailing**_

Tamaki wails more than his son and their daughter- both of them are just a little bit amused.

_**Friendship**_

They are all still bound by friendship- she can ask any of them to do nearly anything. Some things she will only ask Mori, though.

_**Laughter**_

Mori laughs harder than anyone, when he finds out that their daughter has managed to fall in love with Tamaki's son. They are only four!

_**Sobbing**_

Haruhi finds herself sobbing when she finds out she has the same cancer her mother had.

_**Determination**_

It's only her determination, and his silent support, that makes her live through it. But she won't ever be the same.

_**Warmth**_

Finally, she gets home to slide into the warmth of his arms. He just holds her.

_**Debt**_

She still gets teased about it- her face when the others do prompts him to kiss her to prevent an outburst.

_**Future**_

They both will take on the future- together.


End file.
